the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5660154-20121030123458
Kat's POV "John!" I screamed and stared down at the water below. These people were just creeping me out. "By the way," the guy who shot John said. "I'm Red." Funny, cause right now, I was so mad, that was all I could see. I sprung into action and pushed Maleia out of my way from holding my arms pinned. They hadn't tied me up yet. "Help me!" I screamed at them, but they did nothing. A girl stood glaring at me, the one I knew that wouldn't get along with me. "Please." I looked at her. "Not on your life," she laughed, but didn't reach to grab me. I was already soaked and wasn't drying fast enough. I rushed to the edge of the boat again. The sharks hadn't attacked and John wasn't awake. "At least it will be painless," Red said. I whipped around to face him. "He's NOT dying! I don't understand why he wants the people you've got, but John's a good person," I said. Red and Sapph both snorted. I glared. "I will help you. I'm in charge," said Maleia. I looked at her gratefully. "But when we get him back, he still will be held captive." "That's fine," I said in one breath. "Thank you." She smiled. But, then Red spoke up. "You are NOT incharge!" "Just shut up," Maleia muttered and I laughed. I grabbed a rope and tied it to the railings. "I'll keep it here," she promised. So I slid down the rope to where John's head bobbed in the water. The sharks were closer and I saw blood. Crud. I grabbed John's arm and tried not to groan pulling him up. "Pull us up!" I shouted and Maleia and maybe some others helped to. We were pulled over the railing and I rolled into a standing position. John, just hit the deck. Red had pointed his gun at me. "No way are some sharks getting me, buster," I glared at him. I didn't care who these people were. John and I were going to leave. "After we ask him questions, we'll drug him, erase his memory of this, then we'll plop him back in the boat, and he'll sail off," Maleia said. It sounded like a good plan, but I didn't hear the part about where I escape too. The mean-looking girl laughed like she could read my thoughts. "Not so fast, what was it? Kaylin?" "She's not good at getting people's names right," Maleia stage whispered and the girl glared. "It's Katelin," I corrected her and stared down at my stepbrother. "And you're now our captive," Red said. "But, I swear, I don't have anything to do with those two!" I exclaimed looking at a boy and girl, both unconcious. "I don't believe you," the girl spat. Well, Miss High & Mighty doesn't have to believe anything except believe what she sees when I go speedin' off into the sunset. But....that didn't seem like it was gonna happen. Red still had the gun trianed on me. What a wonderful day.